Plus que tout le monde
by backura
Summary: Rio débarque au cercle des Host, il souhaite se faire une place dans le groupe pour occuper ses journées. Le voilà qui se rapproche des jumeaux, et ceux-ci se doutent de quelque chose.
1. Chapter 1

Host Club!

Rio Kirasaki était un élève de seize ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il avait de beaux cheveux noir parsemés de mèches rouges descendant jusqu'à sa nuque. Il avait une bonne corpulence pour son âge et semblait en parfaite santé. Enfaite, cela faisait à peine cinq jours que Rio était arrivé au lycée d'Ouran. Ce lycée si luxueux, en même temps, pour les enfants de bonnes familles. Le bâtiment était grand et partageait avec une école primaire et un collège, mais les étudiants ne se côtoyaient pas entre eux. Dans le lycée circulaient des rumeurs comme quoi un cercle d'hôtes avait était créé dans la troisième salle de musique. Manquant de distractions, le jeune brun avait décidé d'aller voir ce qu'était ce cercle dont toutes les filles raffolaient. Il arriva devant la salle mais hésita à saisir les poignets de la porte. Qu'aller t il découvrir derrière celle-ci ?

Il avança son bras et était enfin prêt à ouvrir quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit elle-même et une petite tête châtain passa dans l'ouverture. Surprit de voir quelqu'un derrière cette porte, l'inconnu qui venait de sortir dévisagea l'autre.

-Tien ? Mais qui es-tu ? Je ne te connais pas.

Rio fut surprit. Cette personne était habillée en garçon, mais pourtant, cela ne faisait pas un doute, c'était bien une fille. Cheveux châtain coupés à la garçon, de profond yeux de la même couleurs et une petite tailles.

-On ne peut pas connaitre tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Rio.

-Rio ? Moi c'est Haruhi. Ha…tu es le nouveau ?

-Oui. J'aimerai voir ce qu'est ce « cercle d'hôtes ».

-Alors il te suffit de rentrer. Je t'accompagne ?

-Non, ça ira.

La fille continua tranquillement son chemin à travers les couloirs tandis que l'autre passa la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Des pétales de roses d'un rouge instance s'envolèrent tout autours de lui, formant un tourbillon. Dans la pièce résonnaient des cries d'admiration, des bavardages, des railleries aussi. La première chose que remarqua le jeune homme était ce grand blond, dans un coin, d'où s'émanait une impression morbide et qui avait deux champignons sur la tête. Mais à cote de cela, plusieurs tables rondes entouraient de chaises et de canapés, semblant presque royale, étaient disposés dans toute la pièce. Il devait y avoir une trentaine de personnes, dont seulement cinq garçons, plus celui au coin, un total de six. Le plus frappant était le petit garçon adorable avec une chevelure ocre et ses grands yeux frétillant. Un vrai gamin. Toujours prés de lui ce trouvait un grand brun aux allures sauvages…Mais peut être pas. Il y avait aussi deux personnes identiques. Roux, aux mêmes caractères semblait il. Et puis le dernier, un grand brun aussi, avec des lunettes et en train de faire des calculs tout en prenant des photos…Discrètement ?

Soudain, Rio eu un frisson en sentant une main ce poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers la personne en question.

-Tien ! Le garçon aux champignons !

-Q-Quoi ?! Un nouveau arrivant qui me traite de… ! Mais…Je ne savais pas que l'ont attirait aussi des garçons…

-Humhum ! Je ne suis pas « attiré » par vous, mais je voudrais faire parti de votre cercle.

Le blond commença à le regarder plus précisément, comme si il allait sortir son verdict. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, le fit se retourner plusieurs fois, examina la moindre parcelle de son visage. Puis, avec des yeux sévères, il dit :

-Tu-es-trop….MIGNON ! Vraiment ! Comment tu t'appelle ?!

Le blond avait des cœurs dans ses yeux et semblait ravit d'avoir rencontré ce jeune homme.

-R-Rio.

-Rio ?! C'est tellement simple, ça te correspond tellement ! Tu es pris tout de suite !

Bien qu'il n'avait rien comprit, le brun sourit légèrement avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était encerclé par les autres garçons et aussi membres du cercle. Il se senti comme une bête de foire, espionné … Il regarda tout le monde tour à tour, jusqu'à s'apercevoir que la fille de tout à l'heure était revenue. Il la pointa du doigt et demanda :

-Et cette fille aussi fait parti du cercle ?

Haruhi rigola devant la perspicacité de Rio, quand aux autres ils se refermèrent un peu plus autour de lui, l'air totalement sidéré, mais surtout en tentant de protéger un…secret ? Ils parlèrent entre eux en chuchotant puis le king, semblait – il être le grand blond, se retourna vers lui.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-ça se voit.

-Tant que ça ?!

-Oui. Bon, je peux ou pas, être membre de votre cercle ?

Après une discutions qui dura bien une demi-heure, mais qui en faite partait dans tout les sens, partant d'abord sur la personnalité de Rio, puis sur le charme du petit garçon, ensuite Haruhi qui ne cachait pas assez sa poitrine - comme si elle en avait- et sa finit sur le fait que les deux rouquins et la fille étaient dans la classe de Rio.

-Mais pourquoi c'est toujours vous deux qui avaient les meilleurs personnes ?! Pleura le blond. D'abord Haruhi et ensuite Rio ! Bande de tricheur ! Ce n'est pas juste !

-Par ce que tu es gay , toi, maintenant ? demandèrent en cœur les deux rouquins.

Pendant que l'autre extrapolait en répliquant aux attaques des deux clones, Haruhi présenta tout le monde. Ainsi, Rio connaissait leurs noms : Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, Takashi et puis forcement, Haruhi. Et il y avait les surnoms : Honey pour Mitsukuni et Mori pour Takashi.

-Quoi ?! s'écria le nouvel arrivant. Honey est le membre le plus vieux ?! Mais il a l'apparence d'un primaire !

Tout le monde s'arrêta, regardant Rio et Honey tour à tour. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête et commencer à s'approcher dangereusement du nouveau qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais soudain, il eu un énorme bruit de moteur et une colonne sortie du sol avec à son sommet une jeune fille qui poussait un cri ou un rire plus qu'étrange. Le brun resta tout à fait neutre face à cette apparition, pourtant, les autres semblaient soudainement déprimés et Honey s'était calmé radicalement pour partir se cacher derrière son protecteur attitré : Mori.

La jeune fille était vêtu d'une jolie robe jaune, l'habit des filles du lycée, sauf Haruhi. Elle pointa Rio du doigt et fit une grimace négative :

-Hors de question d'engager un gars pareil ! ça ne vas pas du tout ! Son personnage ne colle pas avec les autres !

-Pourquoi est ce qu'elle débarque comme ça celle-là ? demanda les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Mais de toute manière, qu'elle soit là où non, tout le monde reparti à leurs occupations, seul Tamaki resta pour écouter ses propos.

-Donc, comme je le disais, ce gars est NULL ! Il n'a rien de qualifiant pour faire parti du cercle !

-Renge, Renge, Renge… Tu ne vois donc pas comme il est mignon ?! Regard moi cette tête ! il est trop… !

Hikaru se rapprocha du Sire :

-Plus que Haruhi ?


	2. Plus que Kaoru

Alors que les deux rouquins se font la guerre contre leur Sire, moi je reste là, sur place, comme un con. Et puis qui est cette fille pour me traiter de « NULL » ?! Et puis pourquoi je ne fais rien ? Ha, oui, c'est vrai, il ne faut pas que je m'énerve…Ha lala ! Que la vie est dure pour moi ! Enfin, je ne vais pas m'épiloguer là-dessus, je connais ma situation par cœur… Et cette Haruhi, qu'est ce qu'elle fout habillée en gars ? Je me retourne vers elle et je lui pose la question suivante :

-Dit, pourquoi tu es habillé en gars ? Et pourquoi c'est un secret ?

-Enfaite.., me répond-elle, c'est une longue histoire avec moi, un vase, Kyoya, et les autres. On va dire que leur cerveau ne tourne pas très rond…

Je ne n'ose pas répliquer en disant qu'elle n'est pas nette non plus, ce serait mal poli pour quelqu'un comme moi. Mais pourquoi je me soucie de détaille pareil ? Qu'en ai-je à faire de ces personnages ? Ha…Ben si…Je dois devenir ami avec eux, sinon, il n'y a pas de cercle d'Hôtes. Ho ! En faite, l'autre…Renger me parle encore.

-…Voilà ! Qu'à tu as dire pour ta défense ?! Finit elle.

-J'ai rien écouté de ce que tu as dit, Renger.

Tamaki éclate de rire. Quoi ? C'est ma prononciation ?

-Ce n'est pas Renger ! C'est Renge ! Je suis française !

Je fait un signe de main par-dessus mon épaule indiquant tout bonnement que je m'en moque royalement. Je regarde l'heure affichée à ma montre. Il est tard, je dois rentrer.

-Sempai ?

-Ne fais pas attention à elle, Rio.

-Elle, je m'en fiche. Je dois y aller, je reviendrais demain.

-Reviens dés que tu le souhaite ! Je t'accueille bras ouverts !

Je fais un « bye bye » et je sors tranquillement de la pièce, mains dans les poches tandis que les autres me disent un joyeux « au revoir », sauf Renger…Euh…Renge.

Alors doucement, je marche dans les couloirs, je récupère mon sac et je sors de l'établissement. Je traverse cette immense cours fleurit de belle pétales d'automne. Et oui, Noël approche. Ce n'est pas la seule chose…D'ailleurs, ferai-je encore Noël, comme chaque année ? Je ne me pose plus trop la question, âpres tout, je ne changerais rien.

Malgré mon rang social, je n'ai ni larbins, ni limousines, ni rien de tout ce qui va avec, seulement un scooter. Je mes mon sac sous le siège réversible. Casque prés, moteur en route, clignotant fonctionnels, roues d'aplombs, sonnerie du portable augmenté, pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Personne n'a mon numéro… Mais bon, on sait jamais, de la pub ça arrive. Enfin, c'est parti, je pars pour chez moi, vingt minutes de route pour atterrir dans un des quartiers moyen de la ville. La route est simple et directe, il n'y a aucuns encombres. Je croise les mêmes enfants qu'il y a deux jours, en train de jouer au ballon dans le square. Alors je m'arrête pour les saluer. L'un d'eux, une petite blonde, m'invite à jouer au toboggan et partager son gouté. Je lui ai tapé dans l'œil hier lorsque je lui ai donné les cartes que l'ont m'a offert dans le magasin de jouet.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment. Demain si tu veux.

-D'accord, Rio-Sempai.

Elle est sympas. Je continue quand même ma route jusque devant une petite maison entre deux autres plus grande. Et oui, cette maison, en face de moi, c'est la mienne. Rien qu'à moi ! Avec un garage pour le scooter, un petit jardin derrière, un intérieur toujours propre et nickel, bref, ma maison, quoi. En rentrant je me pose des questions. Pourquoi Tamaki me trouve si mignon ? Pourquoi ces deux jumeaux sont si arrogants ? Quel est cette histoire de vase et de Kyoya avec Haruhi ? Et cette abominable Reng…..e, qui est-elle vraiment ? et pourquoi cette sensation que ceux du cercle m'apprécie énormément ? Qu'ai-je de si spécial, enfin je veux dire, que savent-ils de si spécial sur moi qui fait qu'ils m'adorent déjà ? C'est vraiment trop bizarre.

OUF ! Le lendemain ! Enfin ! Je préfère tellement le lycée comparer à chez moi où je m'ennuie continuellement. Je suis content de partir loin de chez moi maintenant, loin de ce bâtiment « Kotichi » que je maudis au plus haut point !

Comme d'habitude, après le déjeuné, je pars en scooter pour le lycée. Il est garé comme il faut, mon sac est…Oups ! Mes devoirs ! On en a déjà pas des masses, mais en plus je les oublis ! Merde, Merde, Merde ! Mais bon…gardons notre calme. Le couloir n'est pas si long pour aller jusque dans ma classe. Tous les élèves sont installés. Ma place est juste derrière les jumeaux. Je n'arrive pas encore à les différencier je pense, mais ça arrivera. Une fois installé, je sors un cahier de mon sac et ma trousse. C'est exercices sont trop dures pour moi, je ne comprends pas beaucoup. Mais…Les deux rouquins me connaissent… ! Je tente le tout pour le tout, même si je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je tends ma main sur la droite et je tapote l'épaule de mon voisin de devant.

-Hum…Ka-oru ?

Mince, j'étais hésitant, il ne va pas croire que c'est important. Les deux se sont immobilisés quelques secondes et se retournent vers moi avec des yeux écarquillés. Celui de gauche me demande :

-Tu as appelé qui, Kaoru ?

-Et ben, celui de droite, répondis-je en le pointant du doigt.

-C'est une coïncidence de toute façon, arrête tout de suite celui que je vise.

-Une coïncidence ? Pourquoi ? Je me suis trompé ? C'est bien toi Kaoru, et lui c'est… Hika…

Je ne me rappel plus très bien…Hikaru logiquement, puise Kaoru finit par - ru -.

-Hikaru, finit il, toujours le même. Tu nous reconnais comment ?

-Ba…J'en sais rien, ça se vois, enfin…Je ne sais pas trop, toi c'est Kaoru et lui Hikaru, c'est tout. Pour moi c'est simple.

Ils me regardent comme si je n'étais pas terrien. Mais que leur ai-je fais ?! Bon, j'en viens à mon problème et « gentiment », Hikaru me prête son cahier pour que je recopie les devoirs. J'espère que ce n'ai pas un nul de première, c'est que les profs ne les interroges jamais c'est deux là.

Bon, ensuite, okey…Je n'aurais pas dû…Mais, je me suis endormie. Enfin, je crois, à voir comment me regards ceux de devants. On dirait qu'ils regardent un bébé dormir, ou pire, leur petite amie en train de dormir. Ça fait froid dans le dos…Enfaite pas tant que ça…Après tout, le yaoi, ça me connais. Il faut dire qu'avec ma vingtaines de séries complète, je suis un fort amateur, non pas que j'aime ça, c'est surtout les histoires qui me plaisent. Je ne suis pas homosexuel non plus, faut pas abuser ! Enfin, ça me rappel une histoire où deux jumeaux n'arrivent pas à se décider pour une fille et ils finissent ensemble. J'adore cette histoire.

Mais ça n'empêche pas que les deux autres me regardent bien sagement. Tout le monde est sorti, c'est la récré je pense.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, Soufflèrent t ils à l'unisson.

-Vous me trouvez mignon ?

Ils se regardent un instant, puis me regardent à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'est Hikaru qui répond.

-oui.

J'arc un sourcille.

-Plus mignon que ton frère ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu me trouve plus mignon que Kaoru ?

Un large sourire se trace sur son visage et un rire cristallin s'échappe de sa gorge. Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle, surtout que son double n'a pas l'air enchanté d'entendre la réponse.

-Oui. Peut être bien que tu es plus mignon que Kaoru. Mais dans ce cas, plus mignon que moi aussi.

Remarque numéro une sur Hikaru : Ce gars a un drôle d'humour.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me demande bien pourquoi est-ce que Tamaki et les autres trouvent se garçon aussi mignon. C'est vrai, il n'est là que depuis deux minutes et ils sont tous autours, sauf Kyoya. C'est vrai qu'il a une bonne tête, il fait assez gamin, même presque efféminé, c'est un peu adorable, mais bon…Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Enfin pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça moi ? Après tout, ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent, je ne vais pas les empêcher de l'accepter, après tout, il est là depuis six jours et personnes encore ne lui à parler. Mais il est un peu…comment dire…On a pas trop envie de lui parler quand il nous regarde d'un air... supérieur ?

-Hé ! Haruhi ! Vien avec nous ! Me crient soudain les deux jumeaux.

Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a encore personne. Je me lève alors et je vais vers eux. Au passage je croise Kyoya qui note des choses sur ses feuilles. Il me semble apercevoir le nom de Rio Kirasaki. Il récolte les informations surement… Une fois arrivée à leur niveau, Tamaki met son bras autour de mes épaules et s'adresse au nouveau :

-Tu vois, le secret d'Haruhi doit rester secret, sinon, elle ne sera plus rien qu'à nous !

-Rien qu'à vous ? Répète-t-il en me méprisant du regard.

Non mais franchement, d'abord Tamaki dit n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas à eux, et en plus, l'autre me jette un regard noir ! Mais c'est qui celui-là ?! Je préfère détourner la tête, c'est mieux.

En bref, la matinée se passe bien, mise à part que l'on s'évite avec Rio, et ça, les autres s'en aperçoivent vite et Tamaki n'hésite pas à me prendre à part pendant le déjeuner.

-Mais… ?! Pourquoi vous vous fuyez, Rio et toi ?

-Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il me fait dès qu'on se croise.

-Son regard ? Mais, il n'a rien de méchant dans son regard.

Non, on dirait juste qu'il n'en n'a rien à faire de tout ce qui l'entourent…Sorti de là, il a l'air sympas et je ne demande qu'à le connaitre d'avantage. C'est vrai, lorsque je me retourne et que je le vois à discuter avec les jumeaux, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ça me fait plaisir de voir que c'est un garçon ouvert d'esprit, mais je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, dès qu'il parle ou qu'il fait rire Tamaki, les jumeaux, où même Honey, j'ai comme une boule au ventre. Serai-ce de la jalousie ?

-Ha ! Kyoya m'a fait peur en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je me demandais si tu pouvais me rendre un service.

-Quel service ?

-Le magasine de notre cercle à besoin de plus de succès, et les fans désire des photos de toi…

C'est un peu trop, là… Il n'en n'a vraiment que pour ses intérêts, je n'ai aucune envie de posait pour son magasine.

-Non. Lui di-je catégoriquement. Je refuse de faire ça pour tes rentabilités.

Pour éviter une nouvelle demande, je m'éloigne et je vais manger mon bento avec les autres, et aussi Rio. Celui-ci me regarde plus gentiment que tout à l'heure, en faite je crois même qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué… Je crois que je commence à le haïr… Mais ce serait mal de ma part.

-Alors, commence Honey, en regardant le brun, de quelle région tu viens ?

-De différentes régions. On va dire que le principal est Tokyo.

-Et dans quelle industrie est ta famille ?

Tien ? Kyoya est parti, il ne veut pas récolter ces informations ?

\- Les parcs d'attractions.

Un « Hooo ! » collectif surgit, faisant se retourner les autres lycéens qui mangent.

-ça doit être super d'avoir des parents qui peuvent t'emmener dans des parcs d'attractions tous les jours ! déclare Tamaki.

Il est bête ou quoi ?! Lui aussi il peut se le permettre. Bon, peut-être qu'il payera l'entrée, mais bon… Il a l'argent nécessaire pour aller dans un parc dès qu'il le souhait. On se met tous à manger notre repas, calmement, silencieusement. Et soudain, j'ai vraiment l'envie de connaitre plus ce personnage, alors, je lui demande à mon tour :

-Tu habites dans quel quartier ?

Tout le monde me regarde, pour se tourne vers Rio pour entendre la réponse. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de demander ?

-J'habite dans un des quartiers riche, entre deux villas.

-C'est une grande maison, je suppose, après tout, je ne connais la maison d'aucuns de vous.

-Oui, elle est suffisamment grande pour moi.

Enfaite, Rio, il est un peu comme Kyoya. Suivant des moments, il est énervé, impulsif, enfin, surtout envers moi. Il est juste un peu moins égoïste et plus ouvert et amical que Kyoya. Pourtant…


	4. plus que lui même

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis dans ce cercle et tout se passe bien. Mais peut être pas pour très longtemps. Demain je vais commencer mes visites chez l'infirmier, le cauchemar recommence finalement. Je rêve du jour où je pourrais m'enfuir loin de tout ce monde, loin de tout, être seul au monde. Un rêve tellement égoïste, mais tellement…

-Rio ! Donne-nous tes mains ! Me cris soudainement Hikaru en me tirant de mes pensés.

-Mes mains ? Tu veux les manger ?

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? On veut jouer avec toi !

Je suis tranquillement assis sur le canapé aux coussins soyeux et au bord arrondit et délicatement doré. Bon, je fabule sur un canapé maintenant, magnifique ! Puisque je m'ennuie fortement, pourquoi ne pas accepter ?

-Quel jeu ?

Les deux jumeaux se regardent alors, d'un air de dire qu'en réalité, il ne savait pas à quoi jouer.

-Hé bien…

-Pourquoi vous m'avait demandé mes mains si ce n'est que pour rien faire ?

Ils se regardent encore et s'interrogent l'un et l'autre puis finalement, ils me regardent en haussant les épaules :

-Aucunes idées !

Alors là…Je crois vraiment qu'ils ont un grain.

Deuxième remarque sur les jumeaux : Ils aiment tenir la main des autres, alors que, visiblement, ils détestent la compagnie des autres personnes.

On peut dire que ce sont deux garçons qui vivent dans leur monde, ils ne veulent personnes avec eux. Mais pourtant, je ressens cette impression que tout ce qu'ils désirent, c'est avoir quelqu'un auprès d'eux.

-Bon, et bien c'est moi qui vais trouver le jeu.

-Vraiment ?! s'écrient-ils en même temps.

-Oui. Hum…voyons voir…

Le seul jeu que je vois est une partie de cache-cache…Mais non, il faut un jeu qui dure longtemps et puis, qui puisse m'initier dans leur monde, j'aimerai bien.

-Si on jouait à un jeu sur vous deux ?

-Nous deux ?

-Oui. Par exemple, vous ne devait pas rester ensemble de toute la journée, c'est plutôt amusant comme défi, non ?

-Oui…Mais toi tu n'as rien à voir là dedans, réfléchit Kaoru.

-Si, je suis l'arbitre.

-Non, ça ne marche pas. Tu vas devoir rester avec Haruhi toute la journée. Celui qui perd à un gage et celui qui gagne…Peut inviter l'autre chez lui ! réplique tout de suite Hikaru.

Hum…Le jeu est amusant, le gage aussi, la récompense est parfaite. Mais…Haruhi et moi…toute la journée ?

-Et si égalité ?

-Bien… On peut demander ce qu'on veut à l'autre. Ça marche ?

-Ok.

Ainsi, le jeu débute. Mais je dois déjà mettre une pause car il est dix heures et je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

-Le jeu commencera plus tard, je dois aller quelque part.

Les deux jumeaux ne disent rien, mais je vois bien qu'ils ont sentit mon dégout dans ma voix. Cette voix qui aurait presque tremblée. Ils me regardent m'éloigner. Et je referme la porte.

Ensuite, je me retrouve devant une nouvelle porte, celle avec marqué au dessus « infirmerie ». J'entre et je la referme derrière moi. C'est une nouvelle boucle qui se créée, encore une boucle à laquelle je vais vouloir m'échapper, je vais encore devoir m'enfuir, tôt, ou tard.

-Serais tu Kirasaki ? me demande poliment l'infirmier devant moi.

-Oui. C'est moi, lui répondis-je avec une certaine réticence dans ma voix.

-Bien, viens là, je vais t'examiner.

Au bout de bien un quart d'heure, je ressors, et avec surprise, je me retrouve devant les jumeaux.

-Tien ? Que fais-tu ici ? me demande Hikaru.

-Et vous ?

-On te cherchait, et on t'a trouvé, dire t ils à l'unisson.

Ils me cherchaient ? Surement pour commencer le jeu.

-Le jeu marche toujours, ça peut commencer à partir du moment où je trouverais Haruhi.

-ça tombe bien, nous allons en classe dans dix minutes. Viens.

Je me fais donc tirer jusqu'à la salle de classe où nous rentrons ensemble. Plusieurs filles ont détournées leur regard vers nous. C'est vrai qu'ils sont élégant ces deux là. Et puis je remarque Haruhi. Comme elle est un peu spéciale, elle est au fond de la classe et personne n'est à côté d'elle, alors, d'âpres le jeu, la logique et que j'aille lui tenir compagnie, donc j'y vais.

-Salut ! Lui dis-je pour commencer. Je peux venir à côté ?

Je vois bien qu'elle trouve ça louche, mais elle accepte gentiment tout en souriant. Ha ! Quel sourire niai et dénuder de sens ! Enfin, le jeu ne dur que la journée. Dans la suite de la logique des choses, Hikaru et Kaoru se sont séparés.

-tien ? remarque ma voisine. Les jumeaux se sont disputaient ?

-Oui. Vaguement, alors ils s'évitent.

-C'est bête.

-De quoi ?

-De se disputait avec sa propre moitié, en tant que jumeaux.

Ces paroles me font une boule au ventre, comme si ces paroles me brisent le cœur, déjà qu'il est bien faible.

-C'est vrai, c'est stupide et pathétique, continuai-je, sans vraiment le vouloir.

-Pourquoi… ?

Elle n'a pas finit sa phrase, je crois, par ce qu'elle a vus le regard que j'avais à ce moment là. Ce regard vide comme si je voyais l'infinie et le noir autour de moi, comme si, je m'étais perdu dans les méandres d'un monde inconnus. Alors je me secoue et je la regarde à nouveau.

-évidement, c'est deux là ne pourrons jamais se séparer plus d'une journée.

-C'est vrai, je pense.

Elle me regarde encore intensément puis, elle me dit doucement.

-Parfois, tu es plus mignon que toi-même.

Je suis un peu surprit par ce qu'elle dit. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là. Peut être est elle plus attachée à moi qu'il ni parait, peut être qu'elle a découvert mon fardeau… ? Non, impossible.

Durant toute la matinée, je reste avec Haruhi, par sympathie, disons, tandis que les jumeaux se font la boude et n'hésite pas à se critiquer dés qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Ils prennent vraiment cela à cœur, et ça me donne envie de les faire perdre.

Pour midi, nous nous rejoignons tous au club et je vois bien que Tamaki est embêté, d'ailleurs, il vient me voir.

-Hey ! Rio ! Dis moi, tu sais ce qu'ils ont, les jumeaux ?

-Une dispute, lui répondis-je tranquillement.

-Vraiment ? À propos de quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules. Que veut il que je lui dise de plus ? Je ne suis pas censé être au courant de toute leur vie.

-à cause d'eux, les clientes ne sont pas très contente, enfin, les leurs du moins.

Leurs « clientes ». ça me perturbe toujours autant de les entendre parler de ces filles comme des clientes, mais bon, j'en ai aussi, de mon côté.

-Et ça fait un déficits, continue Kyoya.

Je ne l'avais pas vus celui la.

-Comparé à l'autre fois, ils font moins de casse !

Et maintenant c'est le gamin de quatre ans que je n'ai pas vus venir.

-Quel casse ? Je leur demande, curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a eu.

-Ben…La dernière fois, ils se sont disputés par ce qu'ils trouvaient qu'ils ne se différencier pas assez l'un et l'autre, me répond Tamaki. Et ils s'envoyaient toutes sortes d'objets dans la figure.

Ha ? Et bien, heureusement que l'on n'est pas tous comme ça.

Durant l'âpres midi, j'ai essayé de leur parler pour qu'ils restent ensemble, en les démoralisant par exemple, mais ils m'ont évité tout le temps, comme si ils avaient compris. Et moi, et bien, je suis Haruhi partout comme un chien, sous prétexte que je vérifie qu'elle ne montre pas trop de son « côté féminin ». Résultat des courses, il y a égalité. Kaoru et Hikaru me raccompagnent jusqu'au portail.

-C'est dommage ! J'étais sûr que tu perdrais !

Hikaru ne me connait pas assez pour savoir.

-En attendant, c'est égalité !

Kaoru a raison, égalité.

-Donc ? Qui invite qui pour commencer ?

Ils me regardent tout les deux, d'un air un peu surprit.

-Tu compte venir chez nous ? Me demande t ils à l'unisson.

-pas particulièrement, juste qu'il y a possibilité.

En plus, ça me permettrait de rentrer un peu dans leur quotidien, ces deux frères m'attire comme des aimants, mais ce n'est pas pour rien, nous avons des choses en commun, des choses que tout le monde ignore, même eux. Un lien qui m'unit à leur monde, sans qu'ils le sachent. Enfin, je ne vais pas épiloguer sur ma vie. Et puis, ces deux là semple parler à voix basse et Hikaru se retourne vers moi :

-On veut venir chez toi. Invite-nous pour ce weekend.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Samedi pour manger, ça vous vas ?

-oui !réponde t ils.

Nous arrivons devant le portail. Mon scooter est tout seul, les trois vélos à côté d'habitudes ne sont déjà plus là. J'ouvre le siège et je prends le casque que je mes sur ma tête. Les jumeaux me regardent, stupéfait.

-Ben quoi ?

Ils éclatent alors de rire comme des crétins.

-On ne d'imaginait pas comme ça ! Rigole Kaoru.

-Bon retour chez toi ! Finit Hikaru en séchant ses larmes de rire.

Ils se retournent en me faisant signe de la main et partent à leur voiture. Ces deux là sont vraiment…Curieux ?

OOOoooOOoooo

Comme à l'habitude que j'ai prie, je m'arrête devant le petit square où s'amusent les gosses du quartier. La petite fille est encore là et quand elle voit que je pose mon scooter, elle vient vite vers moi malgré les interdits de sa mère.

-Rio-sempai ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?!

-Oui, je n'ai rien à faire ce soir.

Elle m'entraine vers le « château-fort » qui se résume à une plate forme avec deux toboggans, une échelle, un pont, et deux murs d'escalade. Tu haut de ses neuf ans, je dirais, elle me fait visiter les jeux. Mais ses parents l'appellent pour le gouter, alors elle descend, moi je reste en haut et je regarde les autres jouer. Ils ont de la chance de ne pas avoir à se soucier de leur santé, parfois j'en suis jaloux et j'en viens presque à leur vouloir du mal.

La petite blonde revient me chercher avec une tête un peu boudeuse. Ses parents demandent à me voir. Alors j'y vais.

-Bonjours, lançai-je au jeune couple d'une trentaine d'année, visiblement assez bourgoie.

-Bonjours, jeune homme, me répondit l'homme.

Je suis un peu gêné, ils doivent croire que j'aime les petits enfants à me voir jouer comme ça avec eux…

-Alors, comme ça c'est toi « Rio-sempai » ? Mary parle souvent de toi depuis quelques jours, continue sa mère. Je me demandais à quoi tu ressemblais, finit elle avec un sourire.

-Je ne savais pas que je l'avais si marqué que ça. Je lui ai juste donné des cartes qu'un magasin m'a offert, et depuis, Mary m'intercepte dés que je passe par là.

-C'est gentil de jouer avec elle, merci beaucoup, me déclare son père.

-Et dans quel établissement es-tu ?

-Au lycée Ouran.

Ils sont étonnés, ça ce voit. Un lycéen qui joue avec une petite primaire, c'est curieux. Mary revient me chercher, elle estime que nous avons assez parlé, alors elle m'entraine à nouveau vers le toboggan où elle me fait une démonstration d'atterrissage âpres la glissade. Pour être dans le jeu, je fais comme elle. Nous nous mettons à nous courir après comme des fous et deux garçons viennent nous rejoindre. Nous jouons alors à « un, deux, trois, je frappe à la porte », puis à cache-cache, et on finit par un loup. Le problème c'est que je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je n'arrive plus très bien à respirer, alors je m'arrête soudainement. Mon cœur bat à la vitesse de la lumière, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. J'ai mal. Mon corps devient brulant et tout rouge, c'est surement pour cela que la mère de Mary s'inquiète en me voyant assis dans l'herbe, les mains contre mon cœur et le souffle rapide, un peu comme une crise d'asthme.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Rio ?

-Je...Je vais très…Bien…Je suis juste…Essoufflé…

Je me laisse basculer en arrière et je ferme les yeux, tentant de reprendre mon calme, mais la douleur ne veut pas partir. Mary s'inquiète aussi, alors elle vient me voir également.

-Rio-sempai ?! Qu'est ce que tu as ?! Tu ne cours plus ?!

-Rien du tout ! Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais juste partir, ma maison m'attend. On se verra demain.

Je me lève difficilement, ma vue est un peu troublée, mais je vois suffisamment pour rouler en scooter. Je dis poliment au revoir à tout le monde, puis j'enfourche mon véhicule et je m'en vais vers chez moi, à vitesse lente. Après un petit moment, j'arrive devant chez moi. J'ai toujours mal, peut être même plus. Je pose le scooter et je rentre. Inévitablement, je m'effondre contre la porte. Je n'ai plus le courage de marcher, j'ai trop mal. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie. Parfois, l'envie me prend de trouver une solution finale, de laisser tomber cette vie, de prendre un couteau et me poignarder. Mais je repense à ces enfants du square, au cercle d'hôte, et à mon frère… Pourquoi je survis au lieu de vivre ? Ou, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas échangé nos places ? Je m'en veux terriblement, j'ai vraiment envie de mourir, mais si il m'a laissé cette chance de vivre, je me dois d'en profiter et de ne pas porter atteinte à ma vie, aussi misérable quelle soit.

Malgré la douleur qui s'intensifie, je me lève enfin et je pars chercher dans un placard un petit appareille pour l'asthme. Ça ne fait pas grand-chose pour moi, mais mon cœur bat moins vite, et la douleur s'estompe au bout d'un moment. Je me fais vaguement à manger et je pars me coucher bien que je sais que le résultat sera inévitablement une nuit blanche et douloureuse.

Le lendemain matin, c'est vendredi. Je suis en avance au lycée, comme souvent. Je n'ai pas fais les devoirs, mais je crois bien que c'est justifié… J'ai une mine de mort vivant, comme si j'étais complètement épuisé, chose vrai. J'entre en classe et j'aperçois Haruhi. Vais-je me mettre à côté d'elle ? Hum…Non, j'ai mes devoirs à recopier. Kaoru est là, mais pas Hikaru. C'est curieux.

-Hé, Rio ! Tu en fais une tête !

-Vraiment ? Répondis-je d'une voix enrouée, avant de l'éclaircir un peu.

-Oui. Tu es sûr que tout vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu es tout rouge.

-Je t'assure, je vais bien. Et Hikaru ? il est où ?

-Au toilette, pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas fais mes devoirs, une fois de plus.

Mais, alors que je sortais cette phrase sans intérêt, Hikaru arriva.

-ça tient toujours pour demain ?

-Oui. Mais vous ne savez pas où j'habite.

Ils se regardent puis reviennent sur moi :

-On sait où trouver les informations !

-Et si on se rejoignait du matin, qu'on se balade avant de manger ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Dire t ils à l'unisson. On se retrouve ici pour dix heures ?

-D'accord.

La matinée passa tranquillement, à dix heures je parti à nouveau à l'infirmerie. On me redit encore que je dois faire très attention, que mon corps se fatigue vite, mais je m'en balance de tout ça. Depuis le temps que j'entends ça, il va falloir arrêter à un moment…

Pour manger, je décide d'aller à part, j'ai toujours aimé etre tranquille de temps en temps, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps puisque Haruhi m'a rejoins pour manger son Bentô... chose étrange dans un lycée pareil remplit de milliardaire.

-Tu ne mange pas avec les autres ? Me demande t elle.

-Et toi donc ?

-(Toujours aussi froid… )Je posais simplement la question.

-J'aime bien être tranquille de temps à autre, ça me permet de réfléchir posément.

-Réfléchir à quoi ? Tu as des problèmes ?

-Non, aucuns.

Donc demain, à dix heures, je dois aller chercher les jumeaux ici même. Quelque part, il faudrait que je réfléchisse un peu à ça. A dix heures, Mary est là. Je voulais jouer avec elle. Bon, bien, avec tout cela, je pense que je vais passer la journée à réfléchir. Par ce qu'il ne faut pas non plus que je m'essouffle, et je dois ranger la maison et trouver quoi faire à manger.

C'est ce qu'il fut. A la fin des cours je pars avec mon scooter et je rentre chez moi, sans m'arrêter au square cette fois, je suis trop fatigué pour ça.


	5. plus que Rio

t neuf heurs et demi lorsque nous arrivons au lycée, Hikaru et moi. Comme nous avons du temps devant nous, on décide de prendre de l'avance et on prend le chemin d'où Rio arrive chaque matin. On est tellement excité de pouvoir le voir en temps « normal », en dehors du lycée, dans son élément naturel. Et puis, on aimerait bien en connaitre plus sûr lui, il nous intrigue.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il n'allait pas bien hier ? me demande mon frère.

-Si, il était blanc comme un linge, et dans la lune toute la journée.

-C'est un peu inquiétant, non ?

Tiens, il s'inquiète pour Rio maintenant ? Lui qui d'habitude n'en a rien à faire des autres. Mais c'est vrai que ce Rio est différent des autres, enfin, c'est ce que j'en pense, car pour moi, il est à part. Je crois qu'il arrive à nous comprendre, moi et mon frère, et c'est surement cela qui le rend unique à mes yeux. C'est là qu'une hypothèse se forge dans ma tête.

-Dis…Hikaru… Tu crois que Rio a quelque chose de spécial ?

-Hum…Surement, si on arrive à le supporter aussi bien, rigole t il.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a l'habitude de voir des personne comme nous, coupé du monde ? Où alors c'est peut être lui qui l'a était. On devrait demander, non ?

-Je vois que tu y as réfléchit aussi. Pour nous qui nous comprenons parfois par un simple regard, il nous parait impossible qu'un autre y arrive, sauf si il connait déjà ce langage.

-Tu crois qu'il c'est déjà retrouvé seul, à se priver du monde extérieur ?

Il ne répond pas, mais je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part, de toute manière, ce ne sont pas nos oignons. Je trouve juste ça triste, sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

Nous passons prés d'un square où des enfants s'amusent autours d'un toboggan lorsque mon double s'arrête. Je regard ce qu'il fixe et, avec étonnement, nous voyons notre petit brun en train de jouer avec une petite fillette. Il semble jouer au loup avec elle, ou peut être joue t il à chercher des trésors perdu ? Toujours est il qu'il a l'air de bien s'amuser, entouré de ces gamins. J'en deviendrai presque jaloux de le voir s'amuser autant avec eux plutôt qu'avec nous.

On se regarde, intrigués par notre découverte. On ne savait pas que Rio aimait les enfants, il est plutôt froid envers les gens, enfin, au début. Je lis sur le visage de mon frère qu'il hésite à aller le voir ou non. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de bien s'amuser. Il semble mimer le crocodile tout en courant après la petit fille.

-Hikaru ?

-Tu préfère quoi, toi ?

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas. Mais enfaite, je crois que ma réponse importe peu, car, sous nos yeux ébahit, nous voyons Rio ralentir dangereusement sa course tout en suffoquant. On dirait qu'il fait une crise d'asthme ?! Affolés, nous courons jusqu'à lui. Il est à genoux par terre et porte ses mains à son cœur comme si on l'avait poignardé. Il transpire et suffoque. Bon sang ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Rio ?! Qu'est ce que tu as ?! s'écrit Hikaru dans le même état que moi.

Mais le brun se met à rire.

-Q-Qu'est ce que vous faite l-là ? arrive t il a dire difficilement.

-C'est pas la question ! Tu vas très mal là !

-Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir ?! Hein ?! Qui est au courant de quoi que ce soit sur moi ?!

Je reste bouche bé. Comment peut il se mettre en colère comme ça, alors qu'il arrive à peine à respirer ? Mais…Enfaite…Il est triste d'agir comme ça, je le vois à son visage. Des larmes se mettent à couler le longs de ses joues.

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Je ne t'ai rien fait !...Kaoru…?

J'ai surpris mon frère en prenant Rio dans mes bras, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Je le prends dans mes bras en le serrant fort contre moi. Si il c'est énervé, c'est uniquement par ce qu'il est triste et empli d'amertume. Mais qu'est ce qui peut le ronger à ce point ?! Je l'entends suffoquer contre mon torse, mais cette fois, il pleure.

-Kaoru ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-Tu n'as pas ressenti cette détresse dans sa voix ?

-…Je n'y est pas fait attention.

Mais il arrêté de suffoquer. Il semblerait que Rio s'est endormit.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis sur un banc, allongé de tout mon long avec une veste sous ma tête et une autre sur moi. Je ne me rappelle pas trop de ce qu'il s'est passé avant, mais l'image des jumeaux arrivant vers moi est la dernière que j'ai. Mais enfaite, en regardant autours de moi, je m'aperçoit qu'ils sont là, qu'ils me regardent, silencieux, comme si j'étais mort. Ha non ! pitié ! Ne me dite pas que c'est mon tours et que je suis mort ! Non, pas ça !

-Rio ! tu te sens bien ?

Ouf ! Ils me parlent, je suis donc bien vivant…enfin….Je crois…

-Kaoru, Hikaru. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je m'assoit au milieu et frotte ma tête endolorit. Je n'ai plus mal au cœur, et les deux se mettent chacun d'un côté du banc.

-Tu t'es effondré, tu ne te rappelle pas ?

Je regarde Hikaru, l'aire surprit. Alors ils étaient bien là, ils m'ont vus jouer avec les gosses et courir comme un dératé ? C'est un de mes secrets qu'ils ont mit au jour.

-Je ne me rappelle pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est déjà ça. Vous deviez venir chez moi, non ? On vas y aller.

C'est prêt de dix heure et demi, j'ai donc dormis longtemps.

-Avant je veux que tu nous dises ce qui ne vas pas. Tu souffre pour quoi exactement ? Tu sais, tu nous as vraiment effrayés ! on savait pas quoi faire ! Vraiment, refait plus jamais ça !

-Kaoru, tu n'as pas a t'en faire. C'est une maladie, sans plus.

-Une maladie grave ! Tu te rends compte qu'on ne savait pas ça alors que tu es avec nous sans arrêt ?!

-N'abuse pas, je n'ai pas a raconter ma vie à tout le monde !

-Kaoru a raison ! On est pas tout le monde, on est tes amis, et proches, si je ne me trompe pas. Tu aurais dû nous en parler un peu, ne serait ce que pour savoir comment réagir en cas d'urgence.

Mais pourquoi ils tiennent tant que ça à moi ?! Il n'y a pas de raison ! Ils ne devraient pas s'en faire pour moi. Et puis, l'amitié, elle s'envole dés qu'on en a besoin ou dés qu'on s'en éloigne un peu ! Combien sont venu me voir à l'hôpital lorsque j'y passais des semaines entières ?! Personne ! Absolument personne ! Et pourtant, j'étais bien seul dans cette chambre blanche, remplit d'odeurs stériles et de gens séniles, à en perdre le gout de vivre. Et puis, je ne devrais même plus être de ce monde ! Qu'est ce que je fabrique ici ?!

-Viens, on te raccompagne chez toi, on doit manger, non ?

Mon expression de colère disparait un peu et je préfère me calmer et répondre à l'appel des jumeaux qui me tendent leur main.

Apres un long moment de silence sur la route, nous arrivons enfin chez moi. Je passe devant et je les fais entrer.

Assis autours d'une table, boissons et sucreries disposés, aucun de nous n'ose trop parler au début, puis je ne peux plus supporter ce fardeau. Ils en connaissent déjà une grande partie, alors pourquoi pas tout leur révéler ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu de personne proche de moi. J'ai toujours étais seul, depuis dix ans.

-ça explique ton renfermement. Mais pourtant, tu es très amical, non ?

Kaoru tire toujours le bon, mais pas le mauvais.

-Je ne m'intègre plus dans la société. J'ai passé la moitie de ma vie dans un lit d'hôpital. Les gens m'effrayaient, alors j'ai créé un mur entre moi et eux. Je ne peux rien faire de mon existence, je suis condamné à crever à petit feu dans un coin de rue, sans plus.

-Et la photo sur le meuble ? Tu as l'air content de vivre, non ? Alors pourquoi maintenant tu refuse d'en profiter ?

La…photo… ? Si seulement il savait de quoi il parle.

-Ce n'est pas moi… sur la photo… C'est pas moi… C'est Kory…

Ils se regardent , interloqués, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Sur la photo il est question d'un petit garçon de six ans, sur le point de faire une opération très importante qui lui coutera la vie.

-Qui c'est alors, si ce n'est pas toi ? me demande Hikaru.

-Mon frère. Mon double.

Ils sont anéanti. Ils savent à quel point ça peut être douloureux de perdre son frère jumeau, ils savent que l'ont ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils savent que c'est triste et insupportable. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que Kaoru s'approche et s'assoit à côté de moi en me tirant vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu n'en a parlé avec personne, pas vrai ? Comment tu peux vivre avec ça dans ta tête ? ça doit être…tellement… douloureux…

-ça devait être moi le premier à être opéré. Mais j'étais malade, alors j'ai dû céder la place à mon Kory. Mais son cas était bien plus aggravé, l'opération n'a servit à rien, il a fait une hémorragie interne. Deux mois avant nos sept ans, il est mort dans son lit d'hôpital, sans même avoir eu la possibilité de me dire au revoir.

Mes larmes retenues si longtemps ne peuvent que s'échapper de mes yeux fatigués. Mes sanglots déchirent le silence et attriste les deux autres qui me sert contre eux. On me caresse les cheveux, le dos, Kaoru, je crois, prononce des mots simples et calmes, pour me consoler. Seulement ça ne fonctionne pas. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'avais envie de me lâcher de la sorte. Mon frère, mon frère à moi, la seule personne qui me comprenait, c'est lui que je veux. Pourquoi est-il mort ?! Il n'avait même pas sept ans et on l'a arraché à la vie ! Je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'il n'est plus là. Pourquoi lui ? Il était tellement chéri, tellement protégé ! C'est moi qui est survécut, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour être rejeté par mes parents, pour passer la moitie de ma vie à l'hôpital, pour ne pas pouvoir profiter de la vie, de me faire des amis, ou de vivre normalement. Kory était tellement plus exceptionnel que moi, tellement apprécié ! Il me manque !

-Il me manque !

Finalement, mes sanglots s'intensifient et mon visage est désormais tout trempé. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les jumeaux me tiennent toujours contre eux, me consolant. Mon cœur commence à me faire mal. Mon souffle se perd. Vite, mon spray !

Je plonge ma main à travers la table et attrape un spray bleu que j'approche de ma bouche pour faire deux vaporisations. Mon souffle se calme, mes hoquets ont diminués. Les larmes s'arrêtent. J'ai suffisamment pleuré, mais je suis toujours si triste…

-ça va aller, Rio. On ne remplacera jamais ton frère jumeau, mais nous…, Kaoru regarde Hikaru. On sera toujours là pour toi. On te laissera pas souffrir comme ça.

Mais ce n'est pas eux que je veux, c'est Kory… Bien que… Je ne pourrais plus jamais…Plus jamais… !

-On va rester avec toi toute la journée, pas vrai Hikaru ?

Il me fait signe que oui, c'est vrai. Je redeviens un peu plus calme, doucement tout mon corps s'apaise. Je pense que…Je vais mieux. Seulement, le sol ne m'est pas confortable, alors je commence à me lever, très vite les deux jumeaux font de même et m'aide à me diriger vers le couloir pour me rendre dans mon petit salon, sur le canapé. On passe ainsi un bon moment sur ce canapé, si bien que je finis par m'endormir, épuisé.

C'est plus de midi quand je me réveil. A mes côté ce trouve toujours Kaoru, Hikaru quand à lui, à disparu.

-ça va mieux, Rio ?

-Oui…

Je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, mais je suis couché la tête sur ses genoux. Mon visage est enfouit contre ses cotes. Je ressens sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements. Sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux et les caresse doucement.

-Hikaru… où est-il ?

-Il vient juste de sortir acheter un truc à manger, on ne voulait pas fouiller dans tes meubles.

-Je vois…

La maison est calme, silencieuse. Je me sens apaisé et un peu plus serein je crois.

-On s'occupe de toi avec mon frère. Alors si tu as un problème ou envie de parler, tu dois le dire.

-Oui… D'accord, mais vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans, vous ne devez pas vous occuper de moi.

-Tu racontes quoi ? Quand on est amis, on partage ses soucis et on s'entre aide. Voilà.

Il me baratine des choses mielleuse, sauf que je ne crois pas en ça. Ces liens pouvant nous unir me sont totalement incompréhensible.

Il se trouve qu'après ce long épisode, quelques mois on passé, et même si au début ils me surprotégés, Hikaru s'est un peu éloigné, cherchant à attirer Haruhi. Nous sommes donc restés à l'arrière avec Kaoru. Je ne connaissais pas plus de monde, et en réalité peu de personne me semblaient intéressantes, alors je trainais avec ce rouquin jour après jour. On se désolait tous les deux de voir à quel point leur lien fraternel pouvait parfois être bancale.

Puis voilà qu'un soir vers dix-neuf heures, Kaoru vient sonner chez moi. Il s'est disputé avec son frère et n'osait plus rentrer chez lui. Je lui ai donc ouvert la porte et invité à dormir et rester le lendemain, étant samedi.

Des nuits comme celle-ci se reproduisirent quatre fois. Et je fus de nouveau hospitalisé. Mes problèmes respiratoires s'intensifiant, et mon souffle s'amenuisant alerta mon docteur. Admis d'urgence, j'eu droit, par chance, à une nouvelle greffe. C'est pendant ce temps que les deux jumeaux ont cessés de se disputer.

Lorsque je suis revenu chez moi, plusieurs semaines après, c'est Kaoru qui m'a avouer ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux qu'il nourrissait envers moi. Etrangement, je ne l'ai pas fuis et ai accepté ses sentiments. Ainsi, depuis ce jour, il y a un mois, nous passons le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, et bien que Hikaru est essuyé un échec avec Haruhi, désormais en couple avec Tamaki, il ne réussit pas à retrouver ses habitudes avec son frère. On sentant toujours bien, mais voilà, même lorsqu'on est jumeau, on ne pas tout partager… Et ça, mieux que quiconque, je l'ai appris. Au prix de sa vie.


End file.
